


Home is Where the Heart Is

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Knocking the breath out of someone with a hug and a kiss.Sequel to "Take My Love With You," Merlin returns home to a warm welcome from his husband and his son.Mature rating due to Eggsy welcoming Merlin home on his own...it had to be done. :)





	Home is Where the Heart Is

HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

“I am sorry, lad.”

“Nah, I understand.” Merlin smiles as he hears the tone of Eggsy’s voice which is completely at odd with his words. “Work comes first, yeah?”

“My Eggsy, ye know work never comes before ye or our son. I’m coming home tonight, come hell or high water. MI-6…” Merlin pauses for a moment, trying not to get too angry. It does no one any good. “That bastard…” He pauses again.

“The head of MI-6 is a fuckin’ tosser who don’t know his arse from a hole in the ground. Instead of sending Q, he sent himself, an’ now ya gotta explain stuff like he’s Elliott’s age,” Eggsy says for him. “An’ yer frustrated an’ that vein is poppin’ on her head. Deep breaths, babe.”

Merlin has to laugh at the perfect summary of the situation. “Aye, lad, that about covers it. I cannae wait to see ye.”

“We miss you, too. Already cleared it with Harry, stayin’ home the day after ya get back, an’ keepin’ Elliott home from school.”

“That is nae necessary, lad.”

“He needs his Papa. I need him, too.”

“I love ye, my Eggsy.” Merlin sighs and finally relaxes, head slowly resting back on the hotel room pillow. 

“I love you, too. Now go to bed and don’t forget our presents.” Eggsy hangs up before Merlin can reply.

 

Merlin cannot keep his promise. He opens his front door at 12:30 in the morning, unable to make it back a moment sooner. Harry owes him for this. Owes him big. He quietly places his suitcase to the side of the door out of harm’s way; he’ll take it upstairs tomorrow. He hangs up his coat and freezes as he sees something fluttering from the ceiling. It’s a large banner with colorful pictures drawn all over it. Stick figures, dogs, cars, hearts. He can tell Eggsy’s drawn some of them and Elliott has only filled them in, but it doesn’t matter. Crooked letters, some of them backwards, read, “Welcome Home Papa We Love You.” Suddenly some of the weary weight lifts from Merlin’s shoulders. He wipes away a tear (it’s dusty in here, he’s definitely not crying) and makes his way upstairs as quietly as he can. 

He stands in Elliott’s doorway for a long moment, the sweet face just barely visible in the dim light from his nightlight. His stuffed bunny, Whiskers Earlington (a gift from Harry, who had quite seriously informed Elliott of the toy’s name), is tucked up under his chin, one ear resting against Elliott’s cheek. Merlin doesn’t want to waken him, so he simply blows him a kiss and heads down to the master bedroom. 

Merlin wastes no time heading to the en suite. He brushes his teeth and strips down to his pants before tiptoeing into the room and sliding under the covers. “Hello, my love.” He presses kisses behind Eggsy’s ear and is pleased to find that he’s sleeping naked. “Oh, how I have missed ye.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy turns over in Merlin’s arms. His eyes flutter, then pop open. “Babe! Yer home!”

“Aye…I’m so sorry it’s so late.” 

“Don’t care.” Eggsy rolls until his body is pressed on top of Merlin’s. “Fuck, missed ya, love ya so much.” He kisses Merlin and wriggles on top of him.

“Lad, ye are evil,” Merlin groans. “Four days without ye and ye lie in wait for me like this?”

“Do ya mind?”

“Not in the slightest.” Merlin reaches down to cup Eggsy’s arse, one finger slipping between his cheeks. He freezes as his finger meets resistance. “My naughty lad, what is this?”

“Wanted to be ready for ya…wanted ya as soon as ya got home.” Eggsy nips at his neck. “Please, babe…missed ya so much…”

“It’s late, ye must be tired after dealing with Elliott all by yourself,” Merlin protests, but he’s already shoving at his pants.

“We ain’t that old…we will never be so old that “I’m tired” is an excuse not ta fuck.” Eggsy rolls over and digs in the nightstand. “Condom tonight, babe, no mess.” 

Merlin can barely register Eggsy’s words before he feels the strong hands stroking his cock. “Eggsy,” he moans quietly. 

“Shh.” Eggsy kisses him into silence as he gets him hard. It doesn’t take much. The condom goes on and the lube coats it and suddenly the plug is tossed aside and Eggsy’s sliding down on top of him. “Fuck, babe, ya feel so…fuck…”

“We have nae done this in a while,” Merlin whispers, hands tight on Eggsy’s hips. The days of quick nasty sex are fairly far behind them, although the desire for one another has never waned. “Ye feel so good, lad.”

Eggsy undulates on top of him, arse squeezing his cock at every movement. “Missed ya, babe…wanted ta welcome ya home.”

“Oh, ye have succeeded.” Merlin fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. 

“Love you,” Eggsy whispers against his lips. No more words are spoken, and it isn’t long until they’re lying spent in each other’s arms. 

“Ye must move, lad…we cannae allow Elliott to find us like this,” Merlin murmurs.

“Mmm,” Eggsy mumbles, but he slowly slides away. They both get up and go to the en suite to clean up, then pull on pajama bottoms before returning to bed. “Welcome home.”

“Best welcome ever,” Merlin whispers into Eggsy’s hair.

 

It seems like minutes later when their bedroom door opens. It’s obviously hours later; the sun is streaming through the curtains. Merlin and Eggsy wake almost as one; years of being on constant alert does ruin a day off. Little feet pad across the hardwood floor and then Merlin hears a gasp. “Papa?”

He barely has time to prepare himself before a wriggling mass of boy is falling into him, narrowly missing his groin. “Aye, but who is this? Where is my little boy? Where is my Elliott? This is a big boy crawling all over me.”

“It’s me! It’s me, Papa!” Elliott throws himself onto Merlin, digging a knee into his kidney and smacking Eggsy in the face with Whiskers Earlington.

“Oi!” Eggsy yells hoarsely. 

“Papa.” Elliott buries his face in Merlin’s neck. “Papa, you’re home…missed you so much.”

“I missed ye, too, lad.”

Elliott shoves things around until he’s under the covers with them, Whiskers Earlington situated on the pillow above his head. “Papa,” he sighs happily, snuggling on Merlin’s chest. “You came back.”

“I told you I would.”

“I know, but…” Elliott sighs. “I thought maybe you’d forget us, forget where lived.”

“How could I forgot? Did I nae speak with you every night on Facetime?”

“I know,” Elliott says again. “I was afraid.”

“There was no need for that.”

“These blankets are real heavy,” Elliott observes, kicking at them a bit. “When I sleeped in here with Daddy, we pushed one down.”

“Oh, when you sleeped in here with Daddy?” Merlin looks at Eggsy, who quickly closes his eyes. 

“I’m sleeping.”

“He was scared, but me and Whiskers Earlington took good care of him.”

“I bet ye did. I was nae worried about ye while I was gone, because I knew how strong and brave ye are.”

“I was.”

Merlin buries his face in Elliott’s hair, enjoying the sweet baby smell he still carried about him. He’d often wondered if adopting a child at his age was a good idea; when Elliot was ready to graduate, he’d officially be an old man. But times like this, when they’re warm and safe and together as a family…he wouldn’t change a thing. “I have something for ye.”

“A present?” Eggsy and Elliott say together.

“Christ, leannan, I think ye and Elliott are the same age!” Merlin says with a laugh. “Yes, but I will get those later. Eggsy, could ye reach for my wallet on your nightstand?”

Eggsy groans dramatically but rolls away from them to get the wallet. “Here.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin carefully pulls a small piece of folded paper from a flap. He slowly unfolds it and hands it to Elliott. “Here ye are, my son. Your heart, as requested.”

“Ya saved it?” Elliott stares at him.

“Aye, I promised I would bring it home to ye…I had it with me everywhere I went, the entire time I was gone.”

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers, and his eyes are wet. 

“You didn’t forget us,” Elliott says, as if he’s finally realized it’s true. “You didn’t find another little boy in Paris.”

“Why would I want another little boy when I have the perfect little boy right here?” Merlin cuddles him close. “There is no other boy for me but you, my son.”

“Good.” Elliott runs a finger up and down Merlin’s face and kicks his foot a bit.

“Oi, that was my fuck…my leg. Why am I the one takin’ a beatin’ here?”

“Kiss it and make it better, Papa,” Elliott tells Papa.

“Yes, Papa,” Eggsy says innocently. “Kiss my thigh and make it better.”

“Perhaps later,” Merlin says, giving Eggsy a dirty look. “Now, who wants pancakes for breakfast?”

“Me!”

“What was that, Whiskers Earlington? Ye want pancakes?”

“No, me…I want pancakes.” Elliott sits up and straddles Merlin’s stomach. “Meeeeee, Papa.”

“Very well. Go wash your hands and face and we will go to the kitchen.”

“PANCAKES!” Elliott yells triumphantly. He grabs his bunny and tumbles off the bed.

“Kiss it and make it better, Papa?” Eggsy cups himself under the blankets.

“Dirty brat,” Merlin growls as he gets out of bed.

“Yeah, you love it.” Eggsy kisses the back of his neck and gets up as well.

Merlin watches his husband stretch and find his slippers, and listens to his son make up a song about pancakes. “Yes, I do,” he whispers.


End file.
